


Something is up with ruby

by VocaloidGilYuma



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angsts of course, i just wrote this because I came up with an idea, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaloidGilYuma/pseuds/VocaloidGilYuma
Summary: Ok so this is a ruby and Oscar fan fiction don’t like it then you don’t have to read it anyways qrow s a big pp head to ruby and so yeah I’m open for suggestions and I’ll do them also if you have any ideas for a new story I’ll do those too
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Something is up with ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmm enjoy this is really my first fan fiction the last one was written idk how long ago

Oscars POV:  
Somethings wrong with ruby, well not like she’s sick or hurt.Just stuff like well sneaking out by herself at night. she hasn’t cried at all Since yang died it’s like she’s hiding her feelings or doesn’t care at all, she looks tired all the time ,she doesn’t really talk to anyone anymore,and she has stopped eating.qrow is getting angrier and angrier every day It’s hard he’s so drunk and depressed all the time that he takes it out on us, oh and there’s one other thing I found a blade with blood on it under her bed. And that’s how we came to now with everyone in the room all looking at ruby.Blake started,Look ruby we’ve been meaning to talk to you ever since we’ve noticed this has been happening and well-Have you been cutting yourself ,Weiss cuts Her off. I..no why woul- qrow cuts her off,I’m tired of this shit ruby all you do is tell us everything’s ok fuck your not Evan ok your sisters dead can’t you show another emotion other than being happy for one damn second of your life.qrow that’s enough Nora said.Just ruby we need you to show us your arms then everything will be fine.Ruby already started getting terry eyed and now she looked like she wants to run away thing is she can’t she’s literally cornered by all of us.Qrow starts again answer us dammit show me your arm, ruby stood still not looking at anyone Qrow walks up and this played out really fast but all I saw was him taking Ruby’s arm pinning her to the wall and ripping her sleeve off to show one forming bruise and some really nasty looking cuts.While we are all yelling at qrow to stop ruby starts crying and uses her semblance and us being distracted And decided this is her chance to go away as fast as she could.qrow then realized what he did so he yelled after her in his drunken tone qrow look just stop you’ve already caused enough trouble ren sayed,every one else agreed and while they were dealing with qrow I decided to try and to find ruby look I didn’t want her killing herself plus jaune sayed to,so go I shall.Lucky for me I could see a trail in the mud the house we were staying at was surrounded by forest and it Was still raining so it was pretty easy to find her.

Ruby’s POV:  
All of that that had just happened it was just to much for me I can’t do it anymore but I have to be strong.I know uncle qrow didn’t mean it.its just I miss mom and yang and I’m pretty sure uncle qrow does too.And well I’m really embarrassed too now since my friends just found out everything and I got humiliated.of course I miss yang of course, I still have nightmares on all the stuff that happened and, yes I did cut myself.I just try not to be sad so that I can lift up everyone else’s mood cause somebody has to.I couldn’t tell if I was crying or if it was the rain that poured on me while I was running but honestly I don’t really care anymore.I started falling asleep When I heard someone starting to walk closer I got scared for a second until I heard a ruby? It must be Oscar who else would sound like an awkward 14 year old.hey I said.Hey I’m..im sorry about what happened yknow back there,no it’s fine I was... I shouldn’t have been doing it in the first place I’m just acting dumb and petty I said,as more tears roll down my eyes.Hey it’s ok you were being none of those things honestly I blame qrow but then again he’s to drunk and aggressive to talk to at all right now.why did you follow me out here anyway I asked. Well ruby me and The Whole team care about you and well first I didn’t want you killling your self and everyone else has to deal with qrow so sadly they can’t be here.I softly chuckled I would never kill myself,I wouldn’t do that to everyone that loves and cares about me.well I’m glad to hear that,Oscar said. If..if you don’t mind me asking what did happen that day I never got a clear story on what happened.Look it brings back bad memories I would rather keep a secret,well atleast until I feel a little more comfortable.

Oscars POV:  
Oh is all I could muster up to say.It suddenly got really cold I shivered,oh is it to cold for you,she asked.yeah sorry I just I’m not use to the cold yknow I grew up on a farm in a really hot area so it never snowed nor was as cold as it is here.We can go inside if you want ,she asked.I shakily nodded my head.ok then let’s go I’m sure the other are already in bed oh and here I’m going to use my semblance on you so that we can go faster.Ok I nodded my head again anything to get out of this cold.she used her semblance on me and I went as fast as Ive ever gone before it was amazing.when we got in everyone was still talking,so they didn’t Evan notice us we went up to Ruby’s room. Well it was good talking to you but I think Ill go off to bed.Actually I um..could you stay I.. I haven’t been able to get almost any sleep because I keep having nightmares,she asked.Sure I said as we kept talking,and making jokes we eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that was the end if you do want another chapter just tell me and I’ll try to work on it but I honestly think it’s really bad so you probably don’t want any more plus I wrote this all at night bye bye have a good day ^w^


End file.
